Steamy Showers, Opened Eyes
by Molkite
Summary: As the title suggests, things get a little steamy in the shower for Tony and Gibbs. Warning for slash.


"Tony DiNozzo is twenty minutes late, has anyone seen him?"

McGee cowered and shook his head, Ziva smirked and continued to clean her gun. She loved it when he arrived late, the showdown between boss and senior agent was sometimes too good to miss. Today, more so than usual as it was raining. Gibbs had gotten soaked on his way to NCIS, and was less than happy to find that someone had spilt tomato sauce over his spare shirt and jacket.

"Maybe he melted in the rain Ziva?"

"Melted? Is Tony made out of salt?"

An odd comment but McGee didn't say anything. Besides, Ziva was busy watching out for Tony. She just had to get the first word in when he was late. Usually a snipe, McGee wondered what she would come up with today.

The elevator pinged and a rather soaked through Tony ran out, his shoes squelching, his clothes were soaked through. He ran past Ziva so fast all she managed to register was the spray of water that flew his way.

"I'm sorry I'm late boss, the buses… I think everyone was trying to get on at once, then I got pushed out of the queue and-"

"Save it Tony, on me."

Gibbs crooked his finger beckoning Tony to follow him. Dropping his sopping backpack Tony jogged after his boss. Gibbs looked stern and Tony wondered if he was taking him a way from the bullpen because he was going to shout? Maybe he was going to fire him there and then. But he had tried hard to get on that bus.

Much to Tony's confusion Gibbs led him to the decontamination area, locking the doors behind them. He grabbed two towels and strode over to the showers. "You coming Tony?"

Tony swallowed hard and followed Gibbs, who stripped off still walking towards the showers, tossing his clothes over an exposed hot pipe. Gibbs was butt naked, Tony found himself frozen in place, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing… Maybe the rain had gotten to Gibbs' brain?

"Di-Nozzo don't make me ask you again."

Tony shouted back to him and whipped off his own clothes, carefully lining them up against Gibbs' carelessly discarded suit. Tony followed his bosses footsteps into the familiar showers, only one of them was running, and steaming hot. Gibbs was already inside, lathering up some sweet smelling shower gel. Tony stepped into the partially exposed cubicle next to Gibbs and turned on the water. It was freezing cold, causing Tony to squeal inadvertently. Gibbs, next door, chuckled at his expense.

"Tony what are you doing in there?"

"I'm taking a shower boss."

Gibbs popped his head around the wall and frowned. Tony's hands immediately flew to cover his nakedness. "Tony get your butt in here." Gibbs disappeared again, Tony could hear him humming gently to himself.

Inside Gibbs' stomach was doing back flips, he'd given Tony a very obvious signal that he was interested, he just needed to wait for Tony's response. He hadn't freaked out, which could only be a good sign. But he hadn't yet come over and joined him. Gibbs was about to go to Tony when a nervous figure appeared, Gibbs opened his arms and pulled Tony close, sharing the warm stream of water between them.

"You're beautiful Tony, why are you so coy?"

Tony looked up and met his eyes, passion burned deep within them, Gibbs could practically taste the lust Tony was feeling. Tony said nothing and traced his hands up and down Gibbs' strong chest, there was so much he wanted but was too afraid to ask. Gibbs understood and tilted his head with his forefinger. Water, dripped down Tony's features flattening his hair, he looked so young, so ethereal. Gibbs lent forwards and let their lips meet every so gently, the barely there sensation of Tony's lips was affecting him in more ways than he had wanted.

"Are you happy to see me?" Tony teased, leaning forwards, pressing their hardness together. Gibbs closed his eyes and gasped, he felt the sensation ricochet throughout his body.

"You have no idea how happy Tony…"

"I don't want this…"

Gibbs opened his eyes quickly and looked at Tony, he looked troubled, but he was still touching Gibbs' chest. "Tony what's wrong?"

"I never imagined our first time would be somewhere so… grimy… I want to enjoy you somewhere safe, somewhere that is ours."

"You mean like at your place?"

"My place or your place… Gibbs I don't want to rush this."

Gibbs could feel his balls tighten with frustration, but he understood what Tony was saying. He smiled and began to wash his new lover, his skin felt so smooth beneath his calloused fingers, he ensured he touched every inch of Tony.

When they were finished Gibbs shut off the water and wrapped Tony in a large towel, re tracing his steps, drying every inch he had washed. Tony purred beneath his touch and it was obvious he was just as aroused.

"I want you to come home with me tonight Tony, I want you."


End file.
